


Homecoming

by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR/pseuds/YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Set in Season 3 after Episode 21. A short angsty drabble of Lucifer's reaction to the cliffhanger at the end. Probably a one-shot.Spoilers and full summary inside.Shitty and quick one-shot following Season 3 Episode 21; It got me thinking, and I’m a sucker for angst, so there.SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED S3E21!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer has been thinking about his place in Chloe's life now that she has Peirce. He decides he doesn't fit into her life anymore, and therefore, doesn't belong on earth anymore.

Lucifer watched Peirce propose, he watched Chloe say yes, and now all he could feel was this numbness in his limbs as he watched them embrace. Despite his mistakes, he couldn’t fathom how Peirce had managed to fix things with her, especially enough to get her to marry him.

He’d lost his chance to tell her how he felt about her, he’d lost his chance to say give her the choice to feel something for him. He felt his heart sink and he pulled away from the door, his wings seemed to react on instinct taking him back to Lux. He leaned against the balcony, breathing heavily staring across the city.

He felt… well he wasn’t quite sure what he felt, anger, sorrow, betrayal even. He shook his head and looked skyward.

“I hope you’re happy.” He sighed and took a breath as he straightened and ran a hand through his hair. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, closing his eyes and trying to think through the mess in his mind. He knew two things… one… the Detective had chosen Peirce, and two… he had no real place in her life anymore.

He couldn’t admit it… wouldn’t admit it… but he could see how pathetic he’d been. He’d waltzed back into her life hoping things wouldn’t change, clinging to the bones of his relationship with the detective after hurting her. He’d hurt her when he’d brought back Candy, he’d hurt her with his shows of affection, only reminding her of the connection they once shared.

She was strong and she didn’t let her pain show to anyone; he had been so stupid so blind… he shook his head throwing the cigarette into the street and going into the pent house. He upturned the couch, threw the new TV across the room into his book shelf, he kicked the piano, it twanged loudly as he slid into the bar, a cloud of dust and glass breaking. He panted, glaring at the offending object before turning and pulling on his hair.

“Fine… fine… you’ve won.” He sunk to the ground taking slow deep breaths. “You’ve won father… I give up… being with humanity isn’t worth it… it isn’t worth it… I’ll go back to hell… just don’t let her stay with that twat.” He snarled. His breathing slowly calmed and he straightened himself, taking another deep breath. He glanced around at the destruction before shaking his head. That had to be a problem for someone else. He called his lawyer, amending his will, leaving everything to Linda. He trusted her to give it back when the time came… if the time came.

He’d only drawn up a will on the slim chance that he’d be forced back to hell, he wanted something to return to if he managed to come back. He wondered if he’d come back at all, if he’d ever want to.

He made arrangements for his beloved car to be taken care of, for the bar to switch management and as the sun rose the next day, he felt a sudden sense of peace for his decision.

He stared at the sun, watching over Los Angeles as he took it in as if for the last time, he straightened then went inside and groomed himself, the bags under his eyes were helped with a little bit of water and coffee, he picked out his best suit, smoothing it out and adjusting the cuffs as he surveyed himself in the mirror. He nodded steeling himself for what would come next.

* * *

He walked into the precinct, the detective was behind her desk, he managed a small smile as he walked up to her.

“Detective… Chloe… May I have a word? In private.” He asked softly.

“Lucifer… no… no more trying to outdo Pierce no more-“ Lucifer held his hand up and stopped her.

“Agreed. No more.” He nodded. “But the things I need to say… well I would prefer it if we didn’t have an audience.” He said softly as he gestured to Ella and Dan. Chloe hesitated, but upon seeing the unusually serious and somber demeanor Lucifer had she nodded. Lucifer smiled and nodded in return.

“Thank you.” He whispered, leading her to a quiet room. He took a deep breath glancing at the door.

“Lucifer… what is it?” She asked softly, despite her earlier anger, she still cared for him, and she was worried. “Did something happen?”

“You might say that.” Lucifer chuckled humorously before taking another deep breath and looking at her, burning her image into his memory. “I… I’ve had a bit of a self realization lately… a rare occurrence I know.” He smiled at her, and Chloe chuckled nervously. “I’ve been going about this the wrong way… this… living with humans thing… I don’t understand them much more than I did when I arrived here. The things you humans do… all this emotion… the feelings and the heartbreak… I don’t understand it.” He admitted as he looked down at her.

“Lucifer… I need to tell you something…” she interrupted, Lucifer shook his head.

“I can’t hear you say it. I can’t… not right now. I realized that I care for you, and I always will, but I really have no place in your life. I don’t belong here, among humanity… I don’t belong here with you. There is nothing for me here any longer. I just… I’m going back. I’ll do my father’s will, I’m taking Maze home… we’re going home. There are things that happened recently that made me realize that earth… Los Angeles… LUX… this isn’t my home. I don’t have a home… not really… so I’m going back to the place I come from… I’m going back to hell. And I know… I know you think that it’s all some elaborate metaphor, because you are a woman of science and proof and… I can’t give it to you. Actually I refuse to give it to you.” He corrected as he took a breath.

“Wait… Lucifer… you’re leaving? What about our partnership? What about LUX?” she frowned shaking her head.

“I’m sure you’ll find a new partner, I’m sure you’ll continue to be amazing, I really don’t do much but badger you and throw the occasional bad guy through a window.” He chuckled.

“I don’t understand… what happened?” She shook her head again, looking up at him, trying to see past his mask.

“Many things… this case… You and Peirce… Maze…” he sighed. “I’m done fighting to stay here. There is nothing keeping me here any longer.” He smiled sadly at her. Truthfully, he couldn’t bear to stay and see Chloe and Peirce together, happily growing old with each other.

“Nothing… nothing keeping you here? What about me?” Chloe blinked back tears, confused and hurt.

“You will always be the light of my life my dear Detective. But I can’t stay… not when I’ve hurt you, not when I…” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t wish to ruin your happiness, if you’ve truly found it… I wish you, and your offspring the best.” He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I hope you live a long and wonderful life, you do need to cut loose and have fun once in a while… and… please be careful with Peirce.” He added gently. “He really isn’t who he says he is… perhaps one day he’ll tell you.” He let go and took a step back. “This is Goodbye, Chloe.” He said her name softly as if it were sacred.

“No… no, you can’t do this, you can’t just disappear again after all we’ve gone through!” Chloe, poked his chest.

“I’m afraid I can, I will, and I am.” He frowned, he honestly hadn’t expected such a negative reaction from her. Then again, he wasn’t even sure what he’d expected.

“If you want to run away, fine! But no one is making you go.” She snapped. “I can’t believe you’re doing this again.”

“Chloe… I’m not doing this to hurt you!” He countered.

“Then why are you doing this!” She demanded as she shook her head, still trying to comprehend what he was telling her. “You know what. I was happy, this morning before you waltzed into my life I was happy! Peirce proposed and… I said yes and I was happy!” She accused.

“I- I know… I honestly didn’t expect t-“

“What did you expect Lucifer! You think that cutting yourself from my life will make me happy!? That it’d be sunshine and roses as you pull another disappearing act, well you know what! I don’t care! Leave! GO! I don’t want you here anyway.” She huffed. Lucifer drew in a sharp breath.

“Very well…” he bowed his head slightly to her. “I wish you all the best.”

“Yeah, whatever Lucifer.” Chloe turned to leave, storming out of the room. Lucifer watched her go, it pained him but he took a breath, collecting himself before spreading his wings and going back to the penthouse. He called Maze, informing her to say her goodbyes and to meet him in the penthouse in a half hour. They were going home.

Maze arrived in ten minutes. Lucifer looked up from his position at the bar, he raised an eyebrow.

“That was fast.” He commented.

“I don’t exactly have anyone to say goodbye to, you?”

“I said goodbye to the Detective.”

“And Linda? Amenadiel?” Maze asked as she leaned against the counter.

“They’ll figure it out… Linda would probably try to talk me out of it… and Amenadiel… well… he’d probably be overjoyed and don’t think I could stand that without punching him in the face.” He scoffed as he finished off his drink. He reached behind the bar and handed some whiskey to Maze.

“What’s this for.”

“They don’t make this in Hell… make sure we make it count.” He wrapped his arms around Maze, spreading his wings, the elevator door dinged as it opened, and Lucifer flew them back to Hell.


	2. Curtain Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was in the Elevator? None other than the Devil's favorite detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was created while drinking a glass of wine. It's not meant to have a happy ending, it's supposed to be open ended, and it's unlikely that I'll write anymore of this. But I hope you enjoy.

Lucifer was acting out. Chloe knew that. That's what he did; he got emotional and he did stupid things. Except… except there was something about the serious of his tone when he said he was leaving that made Chloe think he was telling the truth. The last time he disappeared he’d done so without saying goodbye; and it hurt. He’d given her the option to say goodbye this time and she snapped. He was running away again and it drug up all sort of terrible memories.

He had been callous with his actions lately, well always, but definitely lately. What was he thinking, taking her to dinner just to one up Peirce? He had to have realized how much it hurt, for her to realize that he didn’t actually care for her, he wasn’t trying to win her back or tell her he loved her. It hurt to realize he was just showing off because he didn’t like Peirce. It hurt, and she was tired of his games. He was childish and self-centered and… yet she still cared for him deeply. She’d shoved her feelings for him deep down so she wouldn’t have to deal with them, so she wouldn’t have to confront his betrayal. Peirce was safe, he was responsible, he was there for her and Trixie, he was dependable and he was sweet and handsome and funny and she genuinely cared for him. She had been happy when he’d proposed, it was like there might finally be some stability in her life… and then Lucifer decided he was just going to vanish.

There were too many mysteries surrounds Lucifer, he had so many issues, he was easily riled up and wildly inappropriate and… despite what she’d said earlier, she didn’t want him to leave.

She sighed and rubbed her temples before calling Linda. She sat behind her desk and chewed her lower lip while she waited for the doctor to pick up the phone. Linda answered after the second ring.

“Chloe? I’m on lunch… are you okay? It’s unusual for you to call me.” Chloe could hear a frown in Linda’s voice, even through the phone. She took a deep breath and then sighed before beginning.

“Its just… it’s Lucifer… I thought I’d tell you, since well… firstly you’re his therapist, and secondly, you're his friend… but he told me he was leaving… That he was going back to where he came from, that he was returning to hell… And I just keep thinking that he’s going back to a not so great situation and I’m worried about him.” She admitted as she rubbed her temples. Linda was quiet for a moment on the other side.

“Oh… oh that's not… oh.” Linda frowned. “Let me get my keys, I’m going over to the pent house.”

“I… give me a second, I’ll meet you there.” Chloe said as she began to gather up her things, he coat and her keys.

“I mean… if you insist.” Linda sounded skeptical.

“I do.” Chloe said before hanging up the phone. She took a breath, then sighed, she couldn’t believe him, she also knew that if he was going to leave, she couldn’t let “whatever, Lucifer,” be the last thing she said to him. If he was really leaving, she wanted to at least make up with him. It wasn’t like he’d disappear in only a few minutes right? No. He could and he would.

She sped through traffic arriving at LUX before the doctor and racing to the elevator. She smashed the button up button when she got to the Penthouse elevator, each second seemed to take an eternity as a sort of panic began to set in. What if this was the last time she saw Lucifer? What if he was really gone?

She repeatedly pushed the Penthouse button once the elevator allowed her entry, she had to see him before he left, she had to at least apologize and try and talk him into staying for the wedding. The trip up took another eternity, what if she got there and everything was covered in plastic sheeting again. What if she got there and everything was gone. He couldn’t move everything out in the short time it had taken him to get home and then for her to get there. That was impossible… unless he’d started the night before? She shook her head, the elevator button dinged and the doors opened; she took a step out, her eyes widened as she saw Lucifer, he stood with his back to her magnificent white wings spread on either side of him, Maze was in his arms.

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat as the image of those wings burned into her mind. Maze seemed to give her a small smirk, the left half of her face flickered, before changing into a decaying mess… then the two of them vanished. There was a rush of air, the smell of brimstone, and then it was quiet. Chloe stared at the spot that Lucifer and Maze had just been standing.

“No… that can’t be real…” she took a hesitant step forward, moving to lean against the bar for support. Had she really seen that? Had she really seen Lucifer with wings? Had she really seen Maze with a decaying face? Had that been real? She touched the glass that was setting on the bar, it still had scotch in the bottom, imprints along the side where Lucifer’s fingerprints had been. She looked back to the empty room… the piano was broken, the couch overturned, a TV was shattered and half embedded into the stone wall; in general the place was a mess.

“Lucifer?” she called hesitantly into the space, looking around at the mess. Maybe she had hallucinated it all and Lucifer was in trouble, but those wings were still burned into her memory.

The elevator dinged again and Chloe jumped as she turned to she Linda entering from the elevator. Linda entered the room cautiously, her eyes roaming over the damage before looking over at Chloe.

“Chloe? Are you okay?” She worried as she approached her. “You look… a little shaken up.”

Chloe managed a short laugh before pressing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head.

“You… you’re going to think I’m insane… but Lucifer was here… with Maze… and he… he had wings?” She laughed again. “It sounds ridiculous I know… but… wings.” Her laugh turned nervous before she looked at the damage. “Do you think he’s in danger? His place…”

“I think he probably did this himself.” Linda guided Chloe into a chair.

“Where… where did he go though?” Chloe shook her head. “I never did find out where he came from. He could still be in danger. His father sounds like a real bastard.” Linda glanced upward with a wince at Chloe’s words, a gesture which Chloe herself noticed. Her brow furrowed.

“He’s not… he’s not the Devil… the Devil doesn’t have wings does he? I don’t… I don’t understand.” She shook her head. “Its… it really can’t be… it doesn’t make sense.”

Linda took a deep breath, seeming to try and decide on something before she sat down next to her.

“I think we need to have a little talk, Chloe.”

* * *

Hell was unfortunately as he remembered it. He sighed and let go of Maze, likely she’d run off now that they were back. He needed time to think, time to clear his head, time to get over the detective. He walked along the edge of the canyon that held the hell loops, before sighing and turning toward the palace he’d created.

He waved his hand, refashioning the inside to something more modern. He’d thought that he might turn it into LUX but it wasn’t LUX, and there were too many memories in LUX.

He sat down on the piano bench, his hands trailing over the keys. Perhaps this is what he deserved after he’d all but toyed with the detective’s emotions, at least he wasn’t trapped in a hell loop, but perhaps this was Hell enough though.

He let out a long sigh, absently playing the piano for a moment before closing the lid and blocking off the keys.

“I’m afraid it’s curtain time.” He sighed to himself before abandoning the piano and going to his balcony to over look Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this depending on how well it's received.


End file.
